Flying High
by DigitalGirl490
Summary: A one-shot on MoonRose221's story 'Hunters of Mircale, Hazard and Flame'.


**Hey! I own the plot and any OCs. This is a one-shot taking place before MoonRose221's story 'Hunters of Miracle, Hazard, and Flame'.**

**Summary: One night Takuya tells her son, Tagiru, a legend. Believing the legend to be true Tagiru drags both Ren and Taiki in to looking for two special flowers to prove the legend as the truth.**

* * *

><p><em>Flying High<em>

Tagiru pouted. The other kids had made fun of him again. Honestly, he didn't understand what was wrong with having a single mom! They were so mean to him.

"Hey Tagiru?" A soft voice questioned.

The small chibi jolted out of his thoughts looking up into the brown eyes of his mother.

"Hai!" He responded afraid she would notice something amiss.

Takuya sighed. What her son didn't understand was that she already noticed something was wrong. Slowly getting up she gently grasped her son's hand.

"Here you want to hear a story?" The brown-haired women asked.

Tagiru's eyes rounded with excitement. His mother's stories were the best! They were so exciting and full of amazing tales of adventure.

"Hmmm!" Tagiru said trying to form words.

Takuya smiled her face lighting up as she recalled an old tale she'd been told when she was younger. Suddenly, Tagiru's eyes unfocused looking over his mother's head. He'd seen that flame warrior again. He wondered what it was and why he could see it, but now wasn't the time. The chibi refocused his eyes onto his mother having missed some of her words.

"Okay so lets see..._Long ago two flowers were found one that could tamper with the lives and memories of people dubbed the 'Amaranth'. The other was a symbol of friendship and never-ending love though it was hard to discriminate __the meanings._" Tagiru giggled at that imagining someone confessing their love with such a flower and the other mistaking it for friendship.

Takuya smiled seeing her son's laugh.

"_This flower was dubbed 'Flying High' though the name was very unusual most set out to search for it though none succeeded as there were __many obstacles to pass through._ Now Tagiru its time to go to bed." Takuya added the last part after glancing at the clock.

Tagiru nodded then bounced his way upstairs already planning to hunt for the flower treasure.

After six hours or so of the torture called school Tagiru had finally escaped. Breathing a sigh of relief he began to hunt among the other students for Ren, who had the misfortune of being one of two kids that would help Tagiru on his quest. A hat with blue bangs sticking out came into view. Tagiru smirked before stalking toward his prey. With a battle yelp Tagiru attacked Ren with a hug and nearly caused the two preschoolers to fall onto the ground.

"Ren!" Tagiru shrieked.

"What?" Ren questioned baffled.

"I'll tell both you and Taiki-kun later!" Tagiru shouted in excitement.

The brown-red head proceeded to drag the bluenette along with him to the school for grades kindergartners through sixth graders. Soon enough Taiki walked out only to be tackled by Tagiru and dragged off to the play ground.

"Listen listen!" Tagiru prodded excitement bouncing in each word.

Taiki and Ren gave Tagiru their attention as the childish of the three started his mini-speech.

"Mom told me this legend and-" Tagiru cut off as a flame warrior caught his eye.

He would've ignored it like all the other times, but he wanted to find that flower and the flame warrior could be a key part to finding it. Jumping down Tagiru set off after the flame warrior aware that both Ren and Taiki were fallowing him in confusion. When Tagiru could no longer see the flame warrior he stopped noting that they were in an alley.

Frowning the toddler walked toward a glowing mismatched digital light. As he reached out toward the digital light a different power consumed him.

Ren woke up in an unfamiliar garden and he blamed Tagiru for this predicament. He didn't even understand what the other toddler had been talking about!

"Ren?" A small squeak reached his ear.

Ren turned and glared angrily at Tagiru who stared back sheepishly. Great now all that they needed was to find Taiki.

Tagiru quickly took over leading.

* * *

><p>A blue blur flashed past a cave shaped hut obviously on the run. The blur passed by many digimon who moved out of the way used to this.<p>

"Gummymon!" A childish voice chipped.

Gummymon gulped running towards a hiding place. He swallowed Kyupimon was crazy so he would wait all this out and escape when he could. Getting down on all fours Gummymon crawled his way into a bush silently looking for an escape route.

"Found you~Kyu!" Kyupimon squealed, moments before Gummymon found himself tackled by the small digimon.

"Let's play~Kyu!" Kyupimon chipped.

"Err..." Gummymon struggled gently trying to tell the small digimon 'no'.

"Please!" Kyupimon tilted his head and widened his eyes for empathize.

"Fine," Gummymon grumbled giving in.

An hour after Gummymon was forced to play with Kyupimon they came across a cave and had to different opinions on what to do. Kyupimon wanted to go in and explore, but Gummymon wanted to go back to their village and report the cave.

"We should explore~Kyu!" Kyupimon argued.

"What good would that do if we get lost?" Gummymon bit back angrily.

The bushes in front of them suddenly started to shake and a rather large digimon stepped out. Gummymon and Kyupimon backed away until Gummymon tripped falling into the cave Kyupimon bounding into the cave right behind him.

"GAAAA!" Gummymon scearmed as he slid down the dirt of the cave.

"KYU!" Was Kyupimon's unintelligent replay as they fell to heaven knows were.

* * *

><p>Suimon raced through the forest so quickly he become a blur of red and could only be seen for bits of moments. The in-training stopped gazing around wildly. A black blur raced across the bushes and Suimon continued running. His breathing soon picked up as he came across a pond.<p>

"Okay, Demdracmon I think that's enough for now." Suimon said still breathing slightly heavy.

"Fine." A small black digimon emerged from a nearby bush and bended above the pond.

"I'm going to get a drink." Demdracmon stated before bending done for a drink however he never did get the chance as a blinding light surrounded him and his friend.

* * *

><p>When the tunnel sild ended both Kyupimon and Gummymon were spit out on a grassy plain area.<p>

"How are we supposed to get out~Kyu?" Kyupimon questioned Gummymon with wide eyes.

Gummymon shook his head, "I don't know."

With those words the two began to wonder aimlessly looking for help. Two weird creatures crossed their paths and they seemed to be talking...no arguing.

"Hi! I'm Kyupimon~Kyu," Kyupimon jumped in front of the two creatures who blinked in surprise.

A sound breaking scream interrupted them as a small digimon fell from the sky quickly. The digimon landed on one of the strange creature's head.

"Ow!" The creature exclaimed.

"Ren are you okay?" The other creature asked.

"Yea, I'm fine Tagiru." The creature named Ren said standing with the digimon still clinging onto his head.

"What are you guys anyway?" The Tagiru creature asked.

"We're digimon short for digtal monsters." Gummymon shouted.

"I'm Gummymon." Gummymon introduced.

"I'm Kyupimon." Kyupimon introduced.

"Names Demidracmon," Demidracmon introduced glancing around from side to side looking for someone.

The five then headed off in search of some salvation.

* * *

><p>Suimon walked with the strange Taiki-creature in search of his friend. The poor digimon was confused as to what was going on and why.<p>

The digimon walked mindlessly alongside the boy tiredly until they came across a village. Snorting tiredly they entered the village. Though the two were treated nicely they had to leave early in the morning to find the people they were looking for.

"Are we there yet?" Suimon hissed legs weak.

"No." Taiki said trying to stay awake.

Soon they came across a pyramid. The two made their way in only to find puzzles covering hidden doors.

"Taiki!" A loud voice shrieked before Taiki was tackled by Tagiru.

"Tagiru! Ren?" Taiki exclaimed then asked upon seeing the other boy.

With the other two Taiki managed to solve the puzzels.

"Young ones." A voice boomed.

Tagiru jumped and hid behind Taiki.

"Who's there." Taiki yelled.

"You will know soon or never." The voice laughed and a blinding light filled the room.

That was an adventure the three soon to be hunters had faced and would soon forget. Would they remember or not was an entirely different thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Rickety I know. R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
